toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ressha Sentai ToQger
is the title of the 38th entry in the Super Sentai series, which features a train motif. On February 16, 2014 it replaced ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, and joined as part of the Super Hero Time block on TV Asahi. On October 5, 2014 it was joined by as part of the Super Hero Time block. On February 22, 2015 it was replaced by Shuriken Sentai Ninninger as part of the Super Hero Time block. Plot Five young people travel on the Rainbow Line. But they have several problems: they'll often arrive at a station only to find it's been taken over by the evil Shadow Line, they can't remember anything beyond their childhoods, and there are lost trains (Resshas) that need to be found. Characters Rangers Allies Rainbow Line * Ticket * Wagon * Rainbow Line President * Unnamed Rainbow Line Worker Galaxy Line * Lady * Pasco Other Allies *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger * *Mikey *Kamen Riders Evil Army Shadow Line * Baron Nero * Madame Noir * General Schwarz * Miss Gritta * Marchioness Morc * Count Nair * Kuros (footsoldiers) * Shadow Monsters Arsenal Mecha Episodes Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice, Narration: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * ： * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Soundtracks The Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album The album, released August 13, includes songs from the cast of ToQger, members of the Rainbow Line, and both the beginning and ending theme songs for the show. Track Listing: # Choo-Choo Wagon – Wagon (Yui Horie) # ''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' (opening theme) – Daiki Ise # Blue Lens No MuKo E – Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki (Jin Hiramaki) # Green Anchor – Hikari Nonomura (Ryusei Yokohama) # Yellow Heart – Mio Natsume (Riria) # I’m Going To Sing A Song, I’m Going To Sing A Song – Ticket (Kappei Yamaguchi) # I saw the light – Right Suzuki (Jun Shison) # That Orange Guy I Dislike – Akira Nijino (Shin Nagahama) # The Transforming Girl is Here! – Kagura Izumi (Ai Moritaka) # ''Byun Byun! ToQger'' (ending theme) – Project R And also they have a Shadow Line album was released August 27, includes songs from the cast of Shadow Line characters. Track Listing: # Darkness ~Hero of the Dark~ - Baron Nero (Jun Fukuyama) # Noi Noi Noire - Madame Noir (Aya Hisakawa) # Black Iron General Schwarz - General Schwarz (Haruhiko Jou) # That's My Prince! - Miss Gritta (Noriko Hidaka) # Whereabouts of Darkness - Emperor of Darkness Z (Kengo Ohkuchi) # Coffin Song - Chain Shadow (Junpei Morita) Notes *ToQger features the first official Orange Ranger since Battle Fever J. *At 47 episodes, ToQger became the second shortest official Sentai, after J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' currently ties with the same episode count. *The Korean dub is called Power Rangers Train Force and began airing on July 6, 2015. http://www.moneyweek.co.kr/news/mwView.php?no=2015070117328037759 *This season began the tradition of having a full hour TV crossover with it's first Super Hero Time partner prior to the airing of the Super Hero Taisen movie during Spring Break. *ToQger is the second post-Jetman Sentai series to not have a direct Power Rangers adaptation, after Go-Busters. *This is the last series before an advent of Data Broadcast Game by pressing the D button to get the present. *This is the first Sentai series where neither the Boss nor the Generals was destroyed by the Sentai team in their respective TV show. *This is also the first season since Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive where the Rangers' suits have white gloves and boots as part of their uniforms. See also Official websites *Toqger at Toei.co.jp *Toqger at Super-sentai.net *Toqger at Tv-asahi.co.jp